


Their Works Are In Progress

by Hyacinthium



Series: Hyacinthium's Discord Shorts [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Awkward Dates, Bullying, Disturbing Flirting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Public Hand Jobs, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Shuichi is horrible at talking in any situation related to flirting, new things, or maybe anything at all. He just starts spewing creepy stuff born from his old Dangan Ronpa mega obsession. Somehow, he still gets his confession to be accepted. That's pretty great! He really does like Ouma-kun, after all. If only Kaito would warm up to the mere idea.





	Their Works Are In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make saioumota smut with angst for peeps on discord. I made big oof instead. Might finish it someday.

Pregame Shuichi to be inadvertently creeptastic while trying to flirt with pregame Kokichi  
And pregame Kokichi is just like; Wow you have zero friends

Except Kokichi then goes, yeah let's date. So now Shuichi is semi dissociation nation because what? What.

"Gee. I bet that you're totally friendless, aren't you?"

"You're a super creep too. Saihara, you shouldn't flirt with people like they're Dangan Ronpa characters."

Then Shuichi got ready to feel ashamed but instead he's eating cake.

At the end of the date, Shuichi even gets Kokichi's number and a tiny kiss. He goes home and lays down on his futon. Confused.

"Hey Momota-kun?" Shuichi asks the boy taking stealing his rolled eggs.

He gets a curious grunt and a raised eyebrow.

"Do you know Ouma Kokichi? He's in your class this year and I was-" Shuichi bites his tongue.

Kaito is staring at him in horror and says, "Dude, don't fuck with him. Like not even a single word out if your filterless pinhole."

Shuichi shoves rice ball into his mouth and stares asking like. What do you mean, former bully? Tell me your secrets.

Kaito twitches and scowls. Shuichi's eyes get bigger, in that way he knows reminds Kaito of the Ring.

"Fuck you too, Saihara."

But he tells Shuichi all about how Kokichi's dad is a cop, how Kokichi might have stabbed a guy twice, and that Kokichi steals money from people. And stuff.

Wow.

Kokichi is so cool!

Shuichi looks the next date reminder on his phone and huffs happily.

Their next date is an a planetarium! It's going to be so romantic and amazing, like that time in season forty-five with the star crossed lovers suicide…

Wait, no, that's creepy. Don't actually say that to Kokichi.

Shuichi wears the most casual and normal thing that he can. He goes to the pick up place and Kokichi is wearing orange-pink with neon lime green. It's adorable.

Shuichi goes up to him and smiles when Kokichi waves.

"Have you ever-er killed someone? Because you just ripped my hear-art from my chest and a-ate it," Shuichi loudly stammers.

Kokichi's smile twitches into something a bit resigned.

"You tried," the smaller boy acknowledges.

Shuichi whimpers quietly and nods, allowing Kokichi to drag him over to a nearby crepe shop.

"So I'm thinking that if our next five dates go well," Kokichi says as Shuichi occupies his mouth with a Triple Jumbo Chocoholic Crepe. "I'll probably touch your dick. Like with my hand or my dick."

Shuichi wheezes into his food and starts to sweat.

What's

What.

But what?

Shuichi glances around and makes sure that no one heard them. Kokichi already bought their tickets for the planetarium, so Shuichi can't run away. Not that he'd actually run, he just sort feel blindsided. By everything.

This is worse than when Kaito got down on his knees and apologized to him.

"Hhhphhmghob," Shuichi states.

Kokichi nods and finishes up his own crepe, munching down strawberries and green grapes. Shuichi considers eating at a slower pace in order to prolong the inevitable.

But ten minutes later and the two of them are seated in the darkening room of a planetarium. And Shuichi is right next to Kokichi. Kokichi, who is maybe dangerous and willing to someday touch weird sweaty Shuichi's penis.

With his own penis, Shuichi's brain reminds him.

I bet his penis is small and cute like him, Shuichi's dick imagines.

Shuichi tries to sink into his seat and avoid the fact that Kokichi is holding his hand, while Shuichi has an erection.

Kokichi seemingly drops something and uses Shuichi's leg as support to go get it, leaning down, and then Shuichi wants to cry because Kokichi's hand is right next to his dick.

His lips open. And close, because Shuichi knows that trying to say something will be a disaster. Huge disaster. Big bad. Probably include something super gross and gory.

The stars are great though.

Shuichi gets why Kaito likes them so much.

Oh good, Kokichi found the thing he dropped and is-

Kokichi's hand scrambles a bit and lands on Shuichi's hard on.

They both freeze at the sound of Shuichi's tiny sigh. More of a moan.

Shuichi is just happy that there's maybe only a few other people nearby. And it's dark. And that no one will get to see him cry when Kokichi breaks up with him.

"Y-you can ri-ip it off i- hhie?" Shuichi squeaks.

Kokichi has completely left his chair in favor of the floor and Shuichi has no idea what even his life is ever.

Kokichi manages to get Shuichi's zipper down before some large angry person walks up to them.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with people?" the man hisses. "Put your boyfriend's dick in his pants and get out."

Why is this happening? Why is this happening on Shuichi's second date with the boy he likes?  
Kokichi instead grabs Shuichi's penis, "No. Go away. This place has pretty much zero customers right now, and no one gives a shit."

The security guard, face obscured by how dark it is, scoffs.

"You sound like a middle schooler. I'll pick you up and throw you out, kiddo."

Shuichi whines and hides his face.

He's starting to think that he recognizes this voice.

Blinking, Shuichi carefully tries not to cry while he nudges Kokichi away.

Kokichi does get the general idea though. He groans loudly enough for someone to shush him, and helps Shuichi get up once everything is... Away.

The maybe person that Shuichi hopefully doesn't know leads them out via back entrance. For Shuichi's dignity. Except I have none, Shuichi doesn't say.

Kokichi bickers the entire time on the legality of public oral sex.

It does not help calm Shuichi's raging dick.

The hallway is maybe darker than the actual planetarium. Kokichi's hands find Shuichi's arm and cling to him. It makes Shuichi's heart squeeze pleasantly despite the anxiety and shame  
.  
"Shut up already, you fucking anarchist. I get it! You wanted to suck your guy's schlong."

"Oooooh so now I'm an anarchist!"

Shuichi's eyes spot the light peeking from under the fire exit door. Please don't let it be who he thinks it is.

Shuichi bolts towards the door, taking Kokichi's angry little body with him, and he throws the door open while the guard grumbles at them like a shockingly old man. Despite probably being around their age.

Please be an old m-

"Jesus christ fucking, Saihara?!" comes a familiar tone of voice known as 'Kaito caught you doing something a bit worse than weird again'.

Shuichi turns around and looks at Kaito's goatee. And then he looks down at his shoes and Kokichi is laughing his head off after a moment of confusion.

"Hhhhahaha! Holy shit you, phhhft, Momota-chan knows you?!" Kokichi wheezes and shakes.  
Shuichi hears Kaito growl and walk closer. He debates dropping onto the floor. Instead he says, "You can both beat me up?"

But not even his creepy brain is into it.

Kokichi still gets quiet though, which actually feels like a good thing for once, but looking up just shows that Kaito's face is even more upset than Shuichi feared. Will Kaito not want to put up with Shuichi anymore?

"I can't fucking believe you, you tiny piece of shit," Kaito says. "You know I fucking work here. You said you heard me loud and clear w-"

"When you tried to dictate who I can breath around?" Kokichi asks, sounding more bored than Shuichi has ever heard anyone. Maybe even more than Kamukura.

Wait what?

Shuichi's head spins while he frantically looks between two very different purple boys. They've talked about him? Together? Kaito and Kokichi know one another?

Kaito flinches, "That ain't what fucking happened!"

Kokichi rolls his eyes and pulls Shuichi into standing position. He firmly attaches himself to Shuichi's waist and, oh Shuichi is still kinda hard.

"I'm confused," Shuichi slowly admits.

Two pairs of eyes turns to him. Shuichi gets the feeling that they sorta forgot that Shuichi was actually around.

This is the least notice that Kaito has given him in years, and it stings. Shuichi would rather still be getting beat up than ignored.

Even if the other person is his crush Kaito is his only friendish person.

"You two have tal-talked about me?"

Kokichi laughs, "Well yeah, because Kaito is a fucking asshole that found and ripped up my love letter last year."

Shuichi looks at Kaito's goatee again.

Kaito doesn't say anything.

"What... Letter?" Shuichi hears himself ask.

"The one I wanted to hide in your desk back when we shared classes." Kokichi says all nonchalant. Like Shuichi isn't about to run away or isn't as tense as a springboard.

Kaito's jaw is clenching shut and maybe Shuichi should wait to hear him out, but Shuichi doesn't want to.  
"I thought you liked me now," he murmurs. "I thought..."

Shuichi lets Kokichi pull him away from the planetarium in silence.

Kokichi unlocks his modest apartment and pulls Shuichi inside. He sets Shuichi down on his sofa, and manages to let go of Shuichi long enough to somehow procure an ice tea. He puts it in Shuichi's hands and sits next to him.

"So! This is faster than I planned," Kokichi says. "But I like fun and spontaneous stuff, so I don't mind."

Shuichi blinks at modern and minimalist decor, inside of an otherwise mediocre apartment.  
"Your father isn't a policeman?"

Kokichi snickers, "My father doesn't exist. How do you think Momota-chan and I know one another so well?"

Shuichi opens up his tea and chugs it before he says anything stupid like-

"Saihara, let's have sex."

"What?! No!" Shuichi yells into the empty apartment. He stands up and turns to a bored looking Kokichi.

Shuichi is starting to get a little bit more pissed off than confused. Actually, he's really angry. More angry than when Kaito beat up his other bullies without- no fuck okay Shuichi is the most enraged get ever been.

Shuichi can't breathe normally but he's just so pissed, "I just found out that my best friend has probably been sabotaging my social life for years! Ouma-kun, what part of that says that I want to have sex? None of it! Nothing!"

Kokichi stares at him.

His eyes are large and pretty, and Shuichi has zero urge to say something wrong and gross about them.

"I just want to go home and cry! Because I'm stupid!" Shuichi shouts, shoulders quaking and tea slipping down so that it can ruin Kokichi's apartment.

He pants, eyes bursting tears forward with no restrictions. Shuichi can feel his nose clogging up with mucus. Rubbing his face doesn't help.

A small hand pats his arms away, and a soft handkerchief does Shuichi's job for him. Shuichi stats right where he is though. He doesn't want Kokichi to drag him around anymore.  
Then Shuichi notices the shiver of Kokichi's hands and-

Oh.

Anger melts down into more tears and then they're both on the couch, just crying like children, and Shuichi tries to remember any time he's cried with someone in recent years.

"Why did you even like me?" a puffy eyed Kokichi asks him.

Shuichi sobs again, "You first..."

They look at each other at Kokichi tries to laugh. Instead, the boy reaches for a tissue and blows his nose.

"You were really passionate about stuff, I guess. I dunno? It just sorta happened," Kokichi tells him. "And you were weird all the time. You'd say hilarious shit and never really apologize for it."  
Shuichi fidgets. If Kokichi is talking about first year, then all Shuichi can recall of that... Is when Shuichi would make everyone wildly uncomfortable.

"Uhm," Shuichi tries to say.

But Kokichi is just getting started.

"So I figured I'd write up some kind of love letter, one that you'd like a lot-" Kokichi says. He's not crying anymore and that should be great, yet Shuichi gets a really bad feeling about it all.

"I had to watch a lot of Dangan Ronpa crap to really understand even half of your anything," and Kokichi stares at his pants. "But I wrote it and it was great."

Shuichi watches Kokichi sneer, "Kaito found it and shared it with his stupid Makiroll. They wouldn't listen to me and then they fucking showed it to the adults because they thought it was a suicide note."

Shuichi just says a small, oh, because he's starting to really remember just how quiet Kokichi used to be last year. And how this is the most that Shuichi has ever heard him talk.

He can imagine that.

Shuichi has a whole binder of super awful stuff that he wishes his parents would get scared about.

"Kaito didn't really like it when I told the matron all the shit he'd been getting up to though! And then I decided to stop staying behind with them and moved here," Kokichi finishes.

Shuichi sips his room temperature tea.

He's slipped back into confusion and not knowing how to feel.

At least when he still watched Dangan Ronpa, Shuichi would be able to judge based on exaggerated events happening each night and day.

But Kaito started getting him to do other things…

Oh.

"So... You like me because I accidentally threatened people?" Shuichi whispers.  
Kokichi looks over at him and shrugs.

"Not really, but sure."

Well then maybe you should actually explain, Shuichi wishes he could still shout.

"I don't understand," he says instead. For a moment Shuichi is pretty sure that Kokichi can't even hear him. He sinks into the sofa and tries to find his voice again. It was so easy when Shuichi was angry.

Kokichi twirls a bit of purple hair and frowns.

"I liked the stories you'd write for class. And you'd bring fancy homemade lunches that you made yourself, which was cool. You would say something that other people would only post on the Internet," Kokichi murmurs. "And then you'd smile and be the only person in class to not have a hypocritical bone in their body."

"This entire world is addicted to a show where a bunch of young adults, who think that they're high-schoolers, murder each other horrifically."

Shuichi puts his tea down.

"That's..."

That's a fair assessment of the show I used to be obsessed with? That's kinda rude to everyone? That's a bit hurtful?

"That's true, but I didn't like being that way!" Shuichi protests.

Kokichi laughs and it's nothing like anything that Shuichi has heard him produce before. It's empty.

"So Kaito starts freaking out about my stupid letter, and decides to be the biggest idiot to ever idiot."

Shuichi's chest hurts.

"And now Saihara is a liar too."

Kokichi falls back onto his side and stares at Shuichi, like Shuichi is just a speck on the wall of a government assigned apartment.

"I'm not lying. I'm better than before, I can actually talk to people!" he says. "Even though I mess up a lot. I'm happier not being like I used to be."

"Okay. So why do you always act like some creepy snuff loving chatbot?" Kokichi asks Shuichi's general direction.

Shuichi flinches back and wishes he was home again. Or that Ka-

"Gghuhmb."

Kokichi rolls his eyes and turns over.

They sit for a few minutes. Shuichi staring at Kokichi who stares at the back of his couch.

"I... I get anxiety and I fall back on old habits," Shuichi slowly admits. "Especially when it's a new situation."

Kokichi mumbles something.

"And I still watch the show sometimes too."

Kokichi... Seems to be asleep.

Shuichi sighs and rubs his face again. He peeks over to Kokichi and spots purple eyes opening and closing rapidly.

Today was a disaster. It still is a disaster, because Shuichi just can't not be a wrecking ball victim. His only friend is probably not his friend anymore, and Shuichi gets the feeling that Kaito wasn't exactly the best person. During. The letter thing.

Shuichi wants to stop thinking, but instead his mind wanders to that thing that Kokichi asked, and now he feels dirty too. He wants to leave and go home, but that would leave Kokichi alone.

"Ouma-kun should go to sleep for real," Shuichi says.

"Nope."

Shuichi gets up and notices that his shoes are still on. He quickly takes them off and goes to set them in the entrance way. Kokichi's eyes are locked onto him the whole time.

"So, uh, d-do... Do you have food?" Shuichi asks. He cringes.

Kokichi waves a hand at the kitchen.

Opening the fridge reveals actually workable ingredients, and the rest if the kitchen is the same. Shuichi decides to make dinner for his not boyfriend. Just some of the instant curry and rice, and some vegetables.

When it finishes, Shuichi goes over to the couch again. He calls Kokichi's name. He pokes Kokichi's shoulder.

It seems that Kokichi has actually fallen asleep, for real.

Shuichi eats his share of dinner and puts the rest away. He gets up and checks that all of his belongings are in place.

Shuichi hoists a sleepy Kokichi up and takes the boy into his bedroom, gently puts his into his bed, and says good night.

Then he leaves to find his way back home in the late afternoon.

Shuichi checks his phone and mass deletes thirty texts from Kaito.

The texts are... probably important, but Shuichi wants to hear Kaito's story in person.

Which is hard because Shuichi finds out that Kaito didn't go school the next day, when he goes to visit him in class. Kokichi is in the back of the classroom though, so Shuichi makes a beeline to him.

His lunch is curry and rice.  
"H-hi!" Shuichi says.

Kokichi looks up at him and then around the room. He doesn't say anything.

Shuichi's heart stops.

"Hello?"

Someone walks over to them, stopping when Shuichi flinches and looks back at them.  
They just look as normal and nondescript as Shuichi feels.

"Uh, hey? Yeah," the classmate says, hand rubbing the back of his head. "Ouma doesn't really talk, so if you could not be the 100th person to try to get him all noisy during class? That'd be great."

Shuichi sways slightly, watching mystery classmate walk back to a small crowd of laughing people.

What.

Shuichi grabs Kokichi's lunch.

Shuichi grabs Kokichi's arm, and Shuichi grabs Kokichi, until Kokichi is following Shuichi up to the roof- but not until Shuichi says, "I miss the sound of your voice because now I can't think about how you'd sound dying."

A girl with a Monokuma earring said something about the reference he made, but Shuichi doesn't care. Who dyes their hair blue like that?

Not someone important to Shuichi's life right now.

Kokichi sits down on the bench where Kaito and Shuichi usually eat. It's a nice bench, with a scenic view of the sky and city.

Shuichi gives Kokichi his uneaten lunch back. He sits down and pulls out his own, eggs rolled up and the other usual stuff. Shuichi gives Kokichi a tiny sour plum.

Kokichi eats it and makes a blehk noise.

"You'd be pretty if you ch-ch..." Shuichi pauses.

But Kokichi laughed. Just now.

"Don't force yourself," the other boy says

Relief and something a bit like happiness washes over Shuichi. Kokichi actually spoke to him. That's really good, it's great even, and Shuichi is just a bit too fuzzy over it.

I think I still like you, Shuichi thinks while watch Kokichi peck at his food.

Which is kind of odd because Shuichi isn't sure what he thinks about Kokichi at all, but they eat lunch together. And Kokichi tries to remember some of that love letter for him. It's... It's cute, actually. Kokichi is cute. They don't make date plans though. Probably for the best. The last date had them crying it out, after all.

Shuichi goes to sleep that night feeling sad but also happy. He wakes up early and makes himself a big lunch, or more like two normal lunches in two normal bento boxes. He's not sure if he can really remember what Kokichi likes to eat.

He goes to school and sees Kaito waiting at the front gate.

They meet eyes and Kaito grimaces a bit, before coming closer.

"I think that we need to talk about Ouma," Kaito sighs.

Shuichi attempts to crab walk around him. Kaito, however, is very big and very tall. Or Shuichi is just weak and short. Either way has Shuichi walking over into an alley and remembering how people used to smack him into the asphalt.

"Right. Okay," Kaito mutters. He rubs his face with his hands. "So Kokichi is kind of a compulsive liar? A-"

"I don't believe you."

Kaito stares wide eyed at Shuichi's face.

"Momota-kun has said more lies so far," Shuichi says. He swallows down spit and hopes that he isn't sweating too much.

"Did you find a letter to me? From Ouma-kun?" Shuichi carefully avoids Kaito's gaze.

"Yeah..."

Kaito shuffles and Shuichi watches his shoes scuff against the ground. There are a lot of questions that Shuichi wants to ask, that he can't ask Kokichi.

"And you were in the same orphanage?"

Another affirmative, and things just continue on like that.

"Look, Saihara, I'm just trying to tell you that Ouma isn't safe to be around. Okay?" Kaito says.

Shuichi blinks. It's almost time for school to start. He needs to give Kokichi the lunch. But Kaito is obviously trying something that isn't entirely bad. And Shuichi knows that the bones of Kokichi's story check out now.

"Tell me why," Shuichi demands.

That's new.

Kaito stares at him and then at the school gates.

"He tried to sign up for Dangan Ronpa maybe a dozen times. Most of us did once or twice, but Kokichi would spend his money on disguises or get fake ids," Kaito mutters. "And then high-school started and he got fixated on you. He'd actually ask about people."

"Then he found out that I was bullying you and tried to light my room on fire."

Shuichi smiles and blinks even more. He tilts his head.

He tries the reconcile the idea of Kokichi not talking in class and crying, and asking for sex as some kind of way to cheer Shuichi up, and can't really do it.

"Was this before or after the letter?"

Kaito glares at him, "Okay look, you can't keep whitewashing him just because you like him!"

"And you should probably stop acting like you've never scared people away from me! I had three people actually talk to me in my own class, and then only difference is that you weren't at school!"

Kaito steps back and opens his mouth, but Shuichi is already leaving.

He feels like shit, but the warning bell just rang.

Shuichi sits in a daze for all of his classes and smiles something shaky when the person right of him asked if he's okay. He answers a question right and sits down, waiting for lunch.

The moment that lunch starts, Shuichi springs up and heads over to the classroom that Kokichi and Kaito share. He slides the door open a-

Kokichi is on the floor holding his face and more than three people are holding Kaito back.

Shuichi drops his lunches.

"Of fucking course I know it was my fault!" Kaito roars. "I never fucking pretended that it wasn't! But you can't keep blaming each bit of it on me, Kokichi!"

Kokichi laughs that ugly empty laugh from before. Everyone is whispering, and staring, and Shuichi can hear a teacher getting pulled into the classroom.

"All I fucking wanted to do was make up for it!"

Kokichi giggles and some blonde girl tries to help him get up,"By making him act normal and still scaring everyone away? God Kaito, just admit how gay you are for him! Or would that make poor widdle Kaito feel even shittier?"

"Like how finding out that Saihara likes me and I like him made you feel like shit, cuz I don't want to 'fix' him?" Kokichi asks.

Shuichi can see the exact moment that the words actually stab into Kaito's chest.

"That was really mean..." Shuichi says later, holding ice on Kokichi's bruised left cheek.

Kokichi smiles.

"Yeah."

"You-" Shuichi tries to find something that conveys his thoughts. But there isn't anything in his head that actually sounds even remotely okay.

Watching this stuff on television is less nerve-wracking and more relaxing.

Shuichi tells Kokichi that, and they both laugh just a bit, Shuichi turning the balled up cloth full of ice over. He's mulling over what Kokichi said about Kaito liking him, and he guesses that it makes some sense. Pretty ironic. Last year and Shuichi might have tried to return those feelings, back when he was all needy and floating on new friend high.

Now Shuichi isn't sure about anything at all.


End file.
